


The Roadhouse

by LizzyPhoenix



Series: Soul Mates or Fuck Buddies or Whatever you want to call it. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/pseuds/LizzyPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who was he?” Dean demanded as he shifted Harry’s wrists to one hand so he could use the other to begin working the fly to Harry’s jeans. Harry shook his head and didn’t respond prompting Dean to kiss him hard before biting down on Harry’s lower lip until he tasted blood. Dean knew he was overreacting, that he barely knew Harry and by all rights the other man could do whomever he wanted whenever he wanted, but he didn’t care. Dean felt out of control, his brain was hazy with lust and jealousy. Harry was his and he was not about to share him whether Harry liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> So. . . these fics are such that there is no "timeline" so to speak. At least not following the traditional lines of Supernatural. Technically this could fall anywhere in the second season but consider it like eternal supernatural land where they never have any major problems and just fight monsters.

Sam and Dean pulled into the Roadhouse after a particularly rough hunt. At the moment there was nothing Dean wanted more than a strong drink. He moved to the bar with all his usual swagger, sending a grin at Jo before ordering a shot from Ellen. Sam trailed in and seated himself beside Dean accepting a beer from Ellen with a grateful smile. After Dean downed his shot Ellen poured him a beer.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you boys. Been keepin’ busy?” Ellen asked. Dean shrugged.

“Yeah you could say that.” 

“We just got through taking out a couple vamps a few states over.” Sam informed her happily and Ellen smiled.

“Well good for you.” 

Behind him Dean heard the door to the Roadhouse creak but he didn’t turn to look until Jo’s shout of “HARRY!” reached his ears. Ellen and Sam turned as well to watch as the normally reserved Jo launched herself at Harry. Dean had to repress the urge to growl as the lean hunter caught the girl in his arms and spun her around with a smile. It had been almost two months since Dean’s last encounter with Harry at Bobby’s salvage yard. At the time Sam had questioned Bobby extensively about the unknown hunter but Bobby had been frustratingly vague about the young man. 

Dean would have expected the burning lust he felt for the man to have calmed with time but as soon as he saw Harry it flamed back to life stronger than ever. Beside him Sam was watching with interest as Harry put Jo down and threw an arm over her shoulders as they walked together to the bar. He took a seat a few stools down from Sam and Dean and so far had not seemed to notice them. Ellen walked over at once and poured him a shot. 

“Hey Green eyes, have a good hunt darlin’?” She asked warmly and Harry shrugged. 

“Well I’m still standing.” he replied with a wry smile. 

“What was it Harry?” Jo asked breathlessly. 

“Don’t get too excited Jo-jo it was just a Boo Hag.” Harry told her dismissively. 

“A Boo Hag?” Sam asked drawing Harry’s attention to them for the first time. Dean made no effort to look away as Harry’s eyes danced over Sam and directly onto him. Harry smirked in that way that made everything in Dean tighten deep down before answering Sam’s question. 

“Yeah, normally they don’t kill people just feeds on their breath as they sleep but if you struggle it’ll steal your skin and wear it. This one had skinned two or three people before I got wind of her.” 

“Wow how did you kill it?” Jo asked her eyes wide and worshipful. 

“Well I spent a few days tracking her then set a trap. I waited for her and when she moved to feed I cut the bitch’s head off.” Harry took a long pull on the beer Ellen placed in front of him.

“Is that Harry?” Ash called wandering out from his back room. His hair was sticking almost straight up and he looked as though he’d just woken from a nap. Harry turned and grinned at him. 

“Hello Ash, what’s up Mate?” 

“Nothing much man, talked to anyone back home lately?” Harry’s response was knowing smirk. 

“As a matter of fact I did speak with Hermione just yesterday.” Harry told him. 

“Oh yeah?” Ash asked clearly trying to seem disinterested “That’s cool how’s she doing?”

“Very well.” 

“That’s good. She didn’t-I mean she didn’t mention me at all did she?” Ash asked.

“Nope,” Harry told him his eyes sparkling with amusement. “Shall I tell her hello from you next time we talk?”

“Wha- No man that’s cool.” Ash replied tossing the hair of his mullet over his shoulder. “She’ll come around. No woman can resist me.” 

Harry laughed before taking another long pull on his beer and turning to Jo.

“Come on pretty lady, dance with me.” Jo beamed and quickly followed Harry over to the jukebox. 

Dean feigned disinterest as Harry got the jukebox going and led Jo into a dance, swinging and twirling her around the floor with ease. Scanning the floor Dean realized he wasn’t the only one watching the two. Another man, presumably a hunter, had halted the game of pool he’d been playing when Sam and Dean had come inside and was now following Harry’s movements with sharp eyes. He was tall though not quite as tall as Sam and quite broad, he was dressed in battered black denim jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt and as the country song Jo had picked began to draw to it’s close he stood and made his way to the juke box.

As the old song faded and the new kicked up Harry kissed Jo on the cheek, the girl sighed and walked back toward the bar as Harry turned to the hunter. It only took a few moments for Dean to recognize the song the man had chosen as Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson. He turned back to the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks from Ellen before turning back to watch as Harry began to grind and dance against the large hunter. Sam was giving him odd looks but Dean barely noticed he was completely focused on Harry. Harry who was grinding and twisting against the hunter. Meanwhile the stranger was running his hands down Harry’s lean torso and slipping them under his leather jacket. Dean growled low. 

Harry didn’t seem to mind however turning and tangling his hands into the hunters long red hair that hung loosely around his face. Pulling the man closer but not quite touching their lips as they ground together. The hunter had moved his hands to cup Harry’s delicious ass and this made Dean even angrier when he saw it. Sam had finally stopped paying attention to his brother and Dean vaguely registered the conversation he was having with Jo and Ellen but before he could even try to process it the song ended and the stranger leaned down to whisper into Harry’s ear. In response to whatever was said Harry smirked and moved off the dance floor with the stranger following close behind. 

Dean didn’t even realize how tightly he was holding his glass until he saw them slip outside and it shattered in his hand. Sam turned to him with a startled look but Dean ignored him as he stood quickly. 

“I’ll be right back” he barked sharply as he headed toward the door Harry had exited. Once outside he stood for a moment trying to listen to hear where Harry had gone. Soft voices filtered from the back so Dean directed his steps in that direction. He turned the corner to find the larger man with his hands on either side of Harry’s body boxing him in. Harry didn’t seem to mind he was leaning his head against the wall of the bar looking up at the other man with amused eyes. For a moment Dean froze as the jealous rage burned through him like a flame and it was this hesitation that allowed him to hear the softly spoken words by the red headed hunter.

“Come back with me. You don’t belong here.” His tone was pleading and Dean was curious enough to hear Harry’s response that he stepped back out of sight. 

“It’s you who doesn’t belong,” Harry’s voice was soft and apologetic in Dean’s ears. “Though I must commend you on your clothes you blend in much better than I would have expected you too. I doubt anyone in there suspected you didn’t belong.” 

“That’s a no isn’t it?” The man asked his tone weary now. Dean leaned over to sneak another look around the corner to find him no longer leaning over Harry but taking a step back and looking at him with sad blue eyes. 

“Did you really expect a different answer?” Harry responded his tone still gentle.

“I was hoping.” Then suddenly and without much warning the man lunged forward and pulled Harry into a furious kiss. The jealousy that had mellowed since it drove Dean outside flared back to life and he quickly moved forward intending to yank the interloper away from Harry but Harry beat him too it. He pushed the stranger back shaking his head.

“Don’t you’re only hurting yourself.” The stranger didn’t seem to want to take no for answer though because he pressed forward and kissed Harry again.

“I don’t care if it’s just tonight. I want you.” The man told him breathlessly and lining his body up against Harry’s and pressing him back into the wall. Rage and jealousy coursed through Dean’s body when he saw Harry wasn’t pushing him away this time. He watched for a moment before he cleared his throat drawing the two men’s attention to him. 

“What do you want?” The stranger demanded at the same moment Harry exclaimed “Dean!” 

Dean turned hard eyes onto the stranger. 

“I want you to fuck off.” Dean told him dangerously. The stranger opened his mouth angrily but Harry stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

“He’s right Charlie, you should go.” The redhead looked furiously between Harry and Dean before throwing up his hands. 

“Fine,” and stormed off a moment after he turned the corner the loud sound of a car backfire signalled he must have left the bar entirely. 

Dean turned to Harry who was watching him quietly. Lust and rage pulsed through him and in a single smooth motion he had him up against the wall kissing him punishingly. He had one hand gripping Harry’s leather sheathed arm and the other pulling fiercely on his hair to give him better access to the smaller man’s mouth. After a few moments he pulled back breathing heavily and the sight of Harry’s smirk infuriated him just as much as it turned him on.

“What do you think you were doing? Letting him touch you like that?” Dean hissed angrily before biting down hard on the place where Harry’s neck and shoulder joined re-applying the mark that had faded since their last encounter. Harry moaned but it quickly turned into a breathless laugh. 

“Feeling a bit jealous Dean?” he asked but Dean’s only response was to growl lowly and bite him again. Harry’s hands came up to caress Dean’s chest but Dean caught them and pressed them above his head against the wall. He was squeezing so tightly he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry found them bruised tomorrow but rather than causing him concern the thought of marking Harry only further aroused him. Harry moaned again and made no move to try and struggle free as Dean continued to bite and mark as much of Harry’s skin as he could reach. 

“Who was he?” Dean demanded as he shifted Harry’s wrists to one hand so he could use the other to begin working the fly to Harry’s jeans. Harry shook his head and didn’t respond prompting Dean to kiss him hard before biting down on Harry’s lower lip until he tasted blood. Dean knew he was overreacting, that he barely knew Harry and by all rights the other man could do whomever he wanted whenever he wanted, but he didn’t care. Dean felt out of control, his brain was hazy with lust and jealousy. Harry was his and he was not about to share him whether Harry liked it or not.

“Answer the question.” He growled as he shoved his hands down Harry’s open fly and wrapped his hand around Harry’s already hard cock. 

“Charlie Weasley,” Harry panted “He’s my ex from a lifetime ago.” 

“Good.” Dean responded releasing Harry’s wrists so he could use both hands to yank down Harry’s jeans and open his own fly. Groping in his pocket he found the little bottle of lube he’d been carrying around with him since their last frantic encounter. “He’s going to stay an ex.” 

Dean told Harry his voice rough with lust as he opened the lube and poured it over his fingers. As he worked Harry shoved his jeans down. Dean grabbed him and without having to be told Harry wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist so Dean could reach behind him and work his fingers into Harry’s ass. Harry groaned as Dean prepared him but didn’t seem to be able to keep himself from taunting Dean.

“What makes you think you have a right to decide who I sleep with Dean Winchester?” he demanded panting as Dean worked his hole none too gently. Dean didn’t answer right away instead focusing on lubing up his now aching cock and aligning it with Harry’s tight entrance. A rather complicated maneuver considering he had to continue supporting Harry’s weight as he did so. It wasn’t until he was finally sliding Harry down onto his erection that he bothered to answer. 

“Because you’re mine Harry Potter.” Dean told him grunting slightly as Harry’s tight hot body and gravity worked to pull Dean’s cock in as deep as it could go. Harry moaned and shuddered in Dean’s arms which was enough to prompt Dean to start fucking him in earnest pressing him tightly against the wall for leverage. This seemed to catch the smaller man by surprise and for several moments there was nothing but the sounds of their moans and grunts as Dean pounded into Harry’s tight heat. 

“Who says I’m yours?”Harry panted even as Dean battered his prostate mercilessly. Dean growled and kissed him again forcing his tongue into Harry’s mouth and dominating it as he continued to work his hips in and out of Harry. He shifted Harry slightly as he kissed him freeing one of his hands and reaching down to jerk at Harry’s cock. 

“I do,” He growled against Harry’s neck with a particularly hard thrust and he twisted Harry’s cock sending the smaller man over the edge. Harry screamed as he came arching in a way that forced Dean’s cock even deeper into him as spurted an arc of cum across the ground. Dean grinned viciously as he continued to thrust. “And don’t you forget it.”  
With the last word he finally succumbed to his own pleasure coming in hot gushes deep in Harry’s tight ass. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam checked his watch. Dean had been gone for almost twenty minutes. He’d assumed his brother had just gone to use the bathroom or something but now that he’d thought about it his brother had been acting very odd ever since they arrived at the Roadhouse. He’d been staring knives at that kid Harry while he was dancing. Sam wondered if Dean had an issue with the idea of a gay hunter. It wasn’t like Dean to be prejudiced but he had gone out right after Harry had. Sam stood quickly, hopefully Dean wouldn’t be out there picking fights.

When he stepped out he discovered it was later than he’d realized and dark had fallen. He looked around but didn’t see his brother anywhere. He listened carefully and thought he could hear something coming from behind the Roadhouse and with no other option followed the noise hoping he’d get to Dean in time to break up whatever fight he’d gotten into before someone got seriously hurt. 

Sam was nearly to the back when a sudden scream broke the silence of the night and he broke into a run skidding to a stop as he turned the corner. The sight that met his eyes would no doubt haunt his nightmares for years to come. Dean, his brother, had Harry pressed up against the wall and there was no mistaking what they were doing there. Closing his eyes tightly Sam turned and ran back into the Roadhouse. 

“You alright Honey? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Ellen asked in concern. Sam nodded shakily.

“Yeah I just. . .need a very strong drink. Possibly several.” 

Sam had managed two shots by the time Dean reentered the bar. He was alone but when the door opened Sam caught a glimpse of Harry’s motorcycle tearing out of the parking lot. Dean smiled at him and Sam looked away awkwardly. 

“Alright Sammy?” Dean asked and Sam nodded not trusting his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment :) Any kinks you'd like to see in another installment of this series? Let me know!


End file.
